The World Eater's Redemption
by DaedricEclipse
Summary: After being defeated by the Dovahkiin, Alduin has been given a chance at redemption by Akatosh. The thing is, Akatosh has made Alduin as small as a wolf, and now, as a result of Akatosh's intervention, Alduin is now female. Akatosh has ordered Alduin to be the Dragonborn's companion until he has atoned for his crimes. Rated T for blood, violence, language, and possible romance.
1. Chapter 1

The World Eater's Redemption

By DaedricEclipse

A/N: Hello, everyone! It's DaedricEclipse, with a brand new story to pass the time until I FINALLY update Journey of the Lone Marine. This will deviate from what most people do with the Dovahkiin: shipping my Dragonborn OC with a female Alduin. Yeah, big shocker! Now, before you guys start flaming me for writing this story, let me explain why I'm making this story. First of all: I've always thought that Alduin could somehow redeem himself (or herself, in this case) after the Dragonborn defeats them at Sovngarde (Which I haven't even gotten close to in the actual game, even though I'm pretty much ready for it). As for Alduin being a female: Haven't you ever stopped to think as to how the dragon race had such a large population, considering how many dragons you have to fight during your Skyrim adventure? The answer, obviously, is that the dragons have to have females, just like every other species in existence! Plus, Bethesda never really clarified as to what gender applies to most of the dragons, aside from Alduin being a male in the game-canon. Since this A/N is getting too long, let me sum it up for you guys: I believe that Alduin can redeem himself after his defeat in Sovngarde, that male and female applies to all dragons (such as Alduin or Parthuunax), trolls, wolves, and other animals that you face in the game, and that Alduin will be a female in this story, since I'm going to regretfully apply rule 63 to Alduin. Anyways, tell me what you guys think in the reviews! Also: all flames will be used to fuel the pits of Tartarus. (Edit 12/17/12: I _have_ beaten the main questline in Skyrim, so I know how to depict Sovngarde.)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skyrim. Skyrim and all related contents, such as the Dragonborn and Alduin, belong to Bethesda. I only own my OCs.**

* * *

The adrenaline rushing through his body kept his senses sharp as he dodged a blast of fire from his adversary. The Dovahkiin swung his sword, Dragonbane, with all of his might at the dragon, the enchanted steel making contact with the tough scales that covered the beast. His steel armor absorbed the massive blow that came as soon as Dragonbane made contact with the dragon's body. Although he stumbled backwards from the hit he had just taken, the Dragonborn recovered and rushed at his mortal enemy with determination. With one final swing of his sword, the Dragonborn felled the mighty beast that he had been destined to slay.

After nearly two hours of intense fighting, Alduin, also known as "The World Eater," finally collapsed to the grass-covered ground of Sovngarde. The Dragonborn stood there, almost in disbelief at what had just occurred: He had defeated Alduin and saved all of Tamriel from destruction. The cheering of the ghosts of Felldir, Gormlaith, and Hakon soon registered in his mind, and he turned to face the ancient Nord heroes. The Dragonborn saw the spirit of Kodlak Gray-Mane, who walked over to him and slammed his hand onto the Dovahkiin's shoulder, laughing as he said, "Well done, Eclipse! You've done what no one else could: You defeated the World Eater! All of Sovngarde will be singing of this victory for ages to come!" Eclipse smiled in response to Kodlak's praise, nodding to the former Harbinger of the Companions.

Alduin suddenly began to glow, his entire body beginning to burn away as his dragon soul shot up into the sky of Sovngarde, the "clouds" disappearing and letting the light of the sky shine onto Sovngarde once more. Alduin roared in pain as he felt his very soul being torn apart, his body fading rapidly as he screamed in the dovah tongue. Then, almost as soon as it began, Alduin's body stopped burning away, and the World-Eater fell to the ground, his body now barely a third of its old size.

Everyone stood there, staring in horror as Alduin began to get back to his feet, stumbling a bit as he craned his neck to glare at Eclipse. The sky grew unbearably bright, and a booming voice that seemed to demand respect echoed throughout all of Sovngarde, "Alduin! You have committed many crimes against both mortal and Divines alike. Despite all of the opportunities for redemption that have been given to you, you have thrown them all away without a thought. You continued to defy the orders of the Divines, and attempted to enslave or destroy all mortal races. Now, here you are: laying on the ground, defeated, broken, and bloodied by the Dragonborn as a result of your own arrogance and pride. Against my better judgement to have let you die, I have given you one last chance to redeem yourself in the eyes of the Divines, and in the eyes of the mortals. You will be cast into the mortal world, stripped of your powers and turned mortal. You will accompany the Dragonborn on his journeys, and until you have proven yourself worthy of forgiveness, you shall remain by his side as his companion. By my powers as Akatosh of the Nine Divines, I spare your pitiful existence. Goodbye, Alduin."

The voice then went silent, the blinding light fading away as everyone turned to stare at Alduin and Eclipse.

The Dovahkiin was just as surprised, and sighed in either exasperation or despair as he thought, 'Great, just great. Now I have a dragon who wants to kill me as my travelling companion. ' Eclipse looked at Alduin, who was cursing furiously in the dovah language, and noticed that there was something odd about Alduin. The spiked scales that were all over his body were gone, and his scales looked much smoother and elegant. His head also looked less jagged, his main horns gently curved inwards instead of the sharply-angled look his horns usually had. Alduin's voice even seemed to be at a higher pitch, and was a lot more gentle than the almost demonic voice that he had. The best guess that Eclipse could make was that Alduin had somehow grown younger.

Eclipse heard Tsun ask if he wanted to return to Tamriel, and Eclipse nodded in response. Tsun then Shouted directly at Eclipse, who stumbled to the ground as his vision distorted. When he could see clearly again, he saw that he was somewhere near Whiterun. He slowly got to his feet, his armor weighing him down, and brushed any dirt or dust off of his armor leggings.

Eclipse was about to walk away, when he heard a somewhat familiar growl, though this growl sounded more like a whimper. Realizing who it was, the Dragonborn groaned, turning around to face Alduin, who was wobbling unsteadily on the ground, still not accustomed to his smaller size.

Alduin looked at the Dragonborn and snarled at him, "Dovahkiin, since you brought this accursed situation upon us, you will carry me until I am used to this pathetic body."

Eclipse just stared at Alduin for a few seconds, then sighed to himself, picking up Alduin and carrying him over his shoulder with ease (Look up "over-the-shoulder carry" to see what I mean when I'm describing this). The Dragonborn heard Alduin yelp in surprise when he did so, but payed no attention to the dragon as he walked towards Whiterun.

* * *

A/N: And that is the end of chapter 1 of "The World Eater's Redemption." Tell me what you guys think in the review section, and I'll see you guys later! This is DaedricEclipse, signing out!


	2. Chapter 2

The World Eater's Redemption Chapter 2

A/N: Hello, everyone! Here's chapter 2 of The World Eater's Redemption for you guys to enjoy! Keep in mind that I _do_ update as I continue to write the chapter that I'm working on. So if you see that my story is getting longer/a chapter is changing every 5 minutes, don't worry about it. As always, reviews and constructive criticism (such as what I can improve, grammatical errors, etc.) are welcome, but no flames are allowed. All flames will be used to fuel the pits of Tartarus.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skyrim. Skyrim and all related content belong to Bethesda Softworks. I only own my OCs.**

* * *

The moment Eclipse walked into Whiterun, all hell broke loose. The guard standing at the gates ran away screaming his head off as soon as he saw Eclipse carrying the World Eater over his shoulder. The Dovahkiin groaned out loud, but kept on walking towards Breezehome, ignoring everyone else's yells of terror and disbelief. He did not have the time or patience to explain anything to the people of Whiterun.

He opened the door to Breezehome and set Alduin down on the ground, gently nudging the pint-sized World Eater inside with his foot. Eclipse followed soon after, closing the door behind them, and lighting a few candles for some extra light. He then took off his ebony boots, setting them down by the door. The Dragonborn walked over to the mirror that he had placed above the bookshelf, scraping off a lot of the dust that had accumulated on the reflective surface ever since he had last left Whiterun, which was almost two weeks ago.

Eclipse grabbed his steel plate helmet and, for the first time in over month, he took it off. His normally short, straight strawberry-blonde hair was matted down with sweat, making it a dirty blonde in color. His dark sky-blue eyes were slightly narrowed into the beginnings of a glare, but he adjusted his facial expression to a calm, passive one. His lightly-tanned skin was an unusual characteristic, considering the fact that he was a Redguard.

Eclipse turned around to face Alduin, who was currently gazing around the room. The Dovahkiin had almost forgotten that his worst enemy was inside his house. How in the name of Oblivion he could have forgotten that a vicious, fire-breathing dragon was inside his house, Eclipse would never know.

Alduin stopped looking around the room as soon as he noticed the Dragonborn staring at him. The World Eater snarled, "What are you looking at me for, pathetic human? Just be thankful that I have not burned down this pitiful little wood shack that you call a home!" Alduin showed off all of his teeth, and growled in an attempt to intimidate Eclipse.

Needless to say, the desired effect never came, considering that Alduin was now the size of a large dog instead of being the size of a house. Eclipse just rolled his eyes, scooping up the mini-sized World Eater onto his shoulder.

Alduin gave a yelp of protest, but when he saw Eclipse's glare of pure malice, the tiny dragon went silent. If looks could kill, that glare would have made the World Eater spontaneously combust/explode.

Satisfied that Alduin had finally shut up, Eclipse walked up the stairs, took a curve to the right, and entered his room. The Redguard's bedroom was modest, with a few decorations set up on the walls, and some pieces of furniture still in the exact same position that they'd been in when they had been delivered to Breezehome. Next to Eclipse's bed was a large basket that contained a blanket and some fluffy pillows.

"I originally bought this for a dog that I wanted to buy for a pet, but since you're stuck with me for a while, then you might as well have a comfortable place to sleep," the Redguard said as he placed Alduin inside of the pet-bed. "Now stay there and go to sleep, alright? I'll be over there by the door if you need anything. Goodnight, Alduin," Eclipse told the World Eater as he blew out the candles that lit up the master bedroom._  
_

The room grew dark, and Alduin hesitantly laid down, curling up like a dog, and closed his eyes. Soon, all that could be heard from the World Eater was the sound of a dragon snoring lightly.

Eclipse sat on one of the chairs by the door, holding Dragonbane in his lap. Since he had the blood of a werewolf, he figured that sleeping wouldn't do much good, anyways. Tonight, though, something felt different to the Dragonborn. Everything was a lot more relaxed, and he didn't feel like he needed to stay awake. After a long internal argument with himself, he hesitantly got into his bed, pulling the covers over his body, and fell asleep for the night.

* * *

A/N: Sorry if this chapter is a lot shorter than what I usually do! I just felt like ending the chapter where it did. Anyways, reviews and constructive criticism are welcome, but don't just flame me. I'll see you all later! Ciao!~


	3. Chapter 3

The World Eater's Redemption Chapter 3

A/N: Hello, everyone! Here's a new chapter for The World Eater's Redemption for you guys to enjoy! This may not be as good as the other chapters, but I'll try my best to make it enjoyable for you all! As always, reviews and constructive criticism are welcome, but flames will be used to fuel the pits of Tartarus.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skyrim. Skyrim, the Elder Scrolls series, and all related content belong to Bethesda. I only own my OCs.**

* * *

Eclipse woke up the next morning with a yawn, stretching his limbs as he got out of bed. The Dragonborn walked over to the chest by the door, taking care not to step on the still-sleeping Alduin. The Redguard took out a few potions, some food, and about 300 gold septims, closing the chest as he walked downstairs. Eclipse walked over to his armor and weapon racks, putting his equipment on as he began to walk out the door.

Before he could open the door, Eclipse heard Alduin growl, "Where are you going, Dovahkiin?" The Redguard groaned in annoyance as he turned to face Alduin, who was walking towards Eclipse.

"I was getting ready to go outside and buy a few things. I'm probably going to regret asking you this, but do you want to come with me?" Eclipse replied as he fastened his sword and its sheath to his waist.

Alduin glared at Eclipse and snarled, "I'd much rather kill you slowly and painfully right now, but I'll humor you this time." It amazed Eclipse that Alduin's arrogance and pride was still the same despite his much smaller size.

"Okay, then. Let's go," Eclipse announced as he walked out the door, with Alduin following close behind him.

Much to the Dragonborn's surprise, the townspeople didn't scream or run away in terror when they saw Alduin. Aside from keeping their distance from the dog-sized World Eater, the townspeople didn't seem to mind the dragon walking around Whiterun.

Eclipse entered Belethor's shop and walked over to the Breton man, leaning on the counter. While the Dovahkiin and Belethor conversed, Alduin sat by the door, gazing around the room.

After several minutes of tedious bartering, Eclipse finished buying a few potions, several books, 3 torches, some iron and corundum ingots, and a few pieces of venison. He dropped about 200 gold septims on the counter, then walked out of the shop with Alduin following close behind.

As soon as Eclipse walked out of the shop, a guard casually said, "Hello, Eclipse. Are you doing alright?"

The Dovahkiin nodded in response as he continued walking along, moving out of the way of a few people as they passed by him. Eclipse walked to the gates, waiting for the guards to open it before he walked out of the town gates.

Alduin continued to follow Eclipse, struggling a little to keep up with the Dragonborn's fast pace. Even though Alduin had grown a bit used to his smaller size, it was still difficult for him to move quickly with his much-smaller body.

Eclipse noticed this, and he slowed down a little, allowing the World Eater to catch up to him. Once Alduin had caught up to him, Eclipse stopped walking, and turned around to face Alduin. Almost in an instant, he scooped the World Eater onto his back, then resumed walking along the cobblestone path that led to Windhelm.

Alduin growled and struggled in protest as he was picked up, but a quick glare from Eclipse made him settle down. "I refuse to let you humiliate me like this, you wretched Dovahkiin! Put me down this instant!"

Eclipse ignored Alduin's ranting as he walked, internally sighing in relief as soon as Alduin stopped talking. The Redguard looked around as he walked along the cobblestone path, taking in the sight of the towering trees and mountains looming over the horizon. It wasn't very often that Eclipse was able to just relax and take a good, long look at the world around him.

The familiar sound of a wolf snarling reached the Dovahkiin's ears, making him freeze in place. He quickly drew his sword and shield, getting into a battle-ready position. The Dragonborn looked around, counting about 5 wolves circling around him. The canines made the first move, one of them jumping at Eclipse with a vicious roar. The Redguard easily blocked the attack, raising his shield and bashing the wolf with it. He followed up by swinging his sword at the wolf, the steel blade lopping off the canine's head like a knife through butter. Eclipse swung around just as another wolf leaped at him, forcing the Redguard to jump to the side.

Eclipse looked at Alduin, who had done nothing useful in the fight. After making a mental note to beat the shit out of Alduin later, the Dragonborn slammed the hilt of his sword against a wolf's skull, resulting in the satisfying sound of the canine's skull breaking. Eclipse whirled around to slice at a wolf that had attempted to sneak up on him, the sword slicing halfway into the wolf's neck before getting stuck in the spine.

With a few tugs, he dislodged the sword from the wolf's spine before looking around to see if there were any more wolves trying to kill him. Seeing that they were all dead, the Redguard turned to glare at Alduin, who glared back for a few seconds before flinching and backing up a few feet.

"To be honest, I'd much rather beat you senseless, tie you up, and let small children hit you like pinata in Windhelm than have you just sit there and watch me almost get eaten. Unfortunately for me, it's in my nature to try and give everyone a second chance. So I'll forget about you sitting on your ass while I'm fighting for my life for now, but you better help me out in fights from now on. Do you understand, lizard-breath?" Eclipse growled at the World Eater.

Alduin nodded slowly a few moments later, the small dragon not wanting to piss Eclipse off any more than he already was.

Eclipse sighed and shook his head before turning around and began to walk along the road once more.

* * *

A/N: Alright! This chapter is **finally** done! I have a few announcements to make, and they're very important, so listen up! First of all, I'm really sorry if you all were disappointed by the short and incomplete chapters that I've been uploading recently. The truth is, I'm **extremely** busy with high school, homework, and my personal life to work on this story. In fact, I was so caught up in everything else that I had completely forgotten about updating my stories! For that, I'm REALLY sorry! The second thing is that I don't have enough time in the day to juggle between doing things like playing Dead Space 3 on my Xbox (I absolutely LOVE that game!), doing homework, chatting with friends online, AND to write more chapters. I promise that I'll try to update as much as I can, you guys! I'll see you all later!


	4. Chapter 4

The World Eater's Redemption Chapter 4

A/N: Hello, everyone! DaedricEclipse here with the latest chapter of The World Eater's Redemption! Now, I just want to say that I'm sorry for being on such a long hiatus from all of my stories. I've been having way too much with final exams and what not to focus on anything else, but I'm here now to make up for the long wait! I hope you all enjoy the latest chapter! ***NOTICE: I tend to update the chapters as I write them, so don't be alarmed or angry or whatever when the chapter you see is only a few paragraphs. That's just my style, sadly.***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skyrim. Skyrim, the Elder Scrolls series, and all related content belong to Bethesda. I only own my OCs.**

* * *

Eclipse wiped the sweat from his forehead as the heat of the mid-day Skyrim sun beat down on him. The heavy steel armor that he was wearing only served to practically cook the Dovahkiin inside of his armor. Alduin, on the other hand, didn't really seem to notice the intense heat as they trudged along the beaten stone road leading to the main Stormcloak base of Windhelm. After the attack from the wolves, the two of them surprisingly hadn't run into very much trouble, even though most of the wilderness in Skyrim was teeming with bandits and hostile animals.

Although it was a nice change from what Eclipse usually had to deal with, he still felt very uneasy. It was usually never a good thing if it was peaceful while he was traveling, as it meant that something bad was going to happen sooner or later. The Redguard kept a hand close to the hilt of his Skyforge sword in case he needed to defend himself.

Eclipse looked over at Alduin, who was walking beside him without any sign of fatigue from neither the traveling nor the sweltering heat coming down from the sky. Eclipse was slightly pissed off that while he was dying from the heat, Alduin was doing just fine. The Dovahkiin grumbled to himself for a few moments before he noticed something. From what he had seen before from various books, journals, and notes that he had read while on his journies, adolescent male dragons had very muscular and slightly angular bodies, while adolescent females had much slimmer and curvier bodies.

Alduin, for some reason, had the slim, curvy body of an adolescent female dragon, but he had the same muscular aspects of a male dragon. An alarming thought entered Eclipse's head: Alduin might actually be a female now. The Redguard immediately dismissed the possibility of that thought, unable to believe that Alduin could have been a female.

Eclipse was drawn out of his thoughts by the sound of a war cry coming from the distance to their right. The Dragonborn drew his sword and turned around to face a group of 5 armored and armed bandits who were rushing towards Eclipse and Alduin. The Redguard turned to glare at Alduin, reminding him that he had to fight, as well. Alduin met Eclipse's gaze and groaned in irritation, the pint-sized dragon not wanting to help his sworn enemy in any way. Unfortunately for the World Eater, he knew he had to help Eclipse or he'd be destroyed by either Akatosh or the Dragonborn.


End file.
